Another Chat
by kepc
Summary: Post Fiona ... Stevie and Alex are getting their friendship back on track. Alex's furniture is being delivered and as Stevie helped him choose it he's invited her over for dinner.
1. Chapter 1

Alex has tried to change a lot of things in his life.

After Fiona destroyed who he thought he was and where he thought his life was going something had to change.

A few weeks ago he'd been chatting to Rhonda his housekeeper; they share an honest and warm friendship.

For years she'd been a sounding board for him and she'd been the one to encourage him to ask Stevie for help choosing new furniture.

Alex had asked Stevie to take a trip with him to Fisher to replace the furniture that Fiona had stripped from Kilarney.

...

Alex smiles to himself thinking about that day.

Stevie had helped him face his anger and they'd pretended they were buying the furniture for their flat.

He'd had so much fun with her, not quite like how it used to be.

But fun none the less.

...

Entering the kitchen he smiles and says." Good morning Rhonda, beautiful day isn't it?"

Looking up she smiles at him and replies."Good morning. You're in a good mood today!"

"My new furniture arrives today, so it's going to be an excellent day!" He replies grinning.

Shaking her head she replies."How long have we known each other? You can't pull the wool over these old eyes Alex; you're only excited about the fact that Stevie said she'd have dinner with you when the dining room setting arrived."

Walking over to the bench he pours himself a coffee, takes a sip then turns and asks. "Are you making what I suggested for dinner?'

Rhonda smiles and offers. "Trust me Alex, she'll love what I do, just let me worry about that ok?'

...

Placing a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him she adds. "It's going to be a hot day today you should invite Stevie over for a swim."

Grinning he looks at her and says. "You're railroading me again aren't you?"

She pats him on the back, and then chuckling quips "Clever boy, you're learning."

...

"Good morning Drover's Run Regan McLeod speaking...Oh Hi Alex...Yes she is. Hold on for a minute and I'll see if I can find her."

Placing her hand over the receiver Regan walks straight out onto the veranda and handing the cordless phone to Stevie mouths "Alex".

Stevie's face lights up.

"Hello Stevie Hall removalist and decorator speaking...Yes...Um...Ok I could but it won't be until around two. Yes, great I'll see you then."

Hanging up the others wait.

She smiles and says. "A swim, dinner and a movie!"

Moira laughs and says "What just for helping pick a few pieces of furniture?"

Kate asks. "What did he buy anyway?'

"Dining suite, lounge suite and a bed."Stevie replies.

Regan grins and teases. "He might want to christen all three of those Stevie!"

Stevie chuckles and the others join her.

...

Alex has a busy morning and he works quickly to finish everything early.

By the time he returns to the house Rhonda is about to leave for the day.

"Great! the furniture's here. What did you think Rhonda?" Alex questions.

"Very nice Alex it gives the place a young, fresh look without taking anything away from the style of it."Rhonda answers.

"Yeah." He says smiling broadly then adds. "She's got good taste."

"Well she likes you so I think the answer is yes."Rhonda quips.

He drapes his arm across her shoulder and says. "You think she likes me?"

Rhonda laughs and walking away replies. "Now you're just fishing for compliments."

Grinning he replies. "Clever girl, you're learning."

...

Stevie is about to leave when Regan asks. "Did you remember your bathers Stevie?"

"Yes got them, I wish he'd said something sooner though, I would have bought a new pair." Stevie replies.

"I've got some I haven't worn yet, take them." Regan offers.

"I think we'd be a different size Regan." Stevie replies trying to be diplomatic.

Regan laughs and says. "Try them Stevie."

Ten minutes later Stevie returns and says "What do you think Regan?"

Regan grins and offers. "Well you're covered and as the saying goes if you've got it flaunt it and you've certainly got it!"

They both laugh.

...

Stevie arrives on Kilarney and Alex meets her out the front with a big grin and says. "Come and have a look Stevie, it was all delivered earlier.

"It looks great Alex. Are you pleased?" Stevie enthuses as Alex shows her his new furniture.

"Yeah I am it really lifts the mood of the place don't you think. I mean it's my furniture in my home?"He muses.

"You mean our furniture in our flat don't you?" She teases with reference to their shopping trip.

"Yeah that's what I meant."He quips.

"What about your bed Alex?" She inquires.

"I'll show you that later." He replies then rethinks the delivery.

"I meant you're hot and ...no that's not what I meant either." He says nervously stumbling over his words.

Stevie laughs and says "Thanks, I get it. I'm not hot!"

He smiles and offers. "I meant the day is hot and you've been working hard and I thought you'd like a swim and a beer first."

Laughing she quips. "Yes that might be a good idea, and then you might relax!"

...

Moving outside Alex drops his towel on the seat and dives into the pool.

Stevie places her towel near his and takes off her skirt and top, readjusts her bathers and moves to the edge.

Sliding into the water she swims under water for a little while and surfacing says. "Alex you are so lucky. If I had a pool I would swim every day."

He laughs and says "It's not so much fun on your own Stevie."

Looking at him she doesn't reply.

Doesn't let him know she understands that it's not about living alone.

She lives in a house full of women but feels the loneliness deep within herself often.

...

Swimming together, time evaporates as they laugh, joke and relax chatting about their lives, the farms and their friends.

"Alex someone's here.' Stevie offers.

Rising from the water Alex moves to the side of the house and she swims to the edge.

"G'day Jim how are you?' Alex asks, his wet hand held out in greeting.

Jim Downes laughs and replies." Not as cool as you obviously."

Alex chuckles and guiding Jim around the back towards the pool offers. "Come around and have a dip."

"Sorry Alex I didn't realize you had company." Jim grins.

"It's not company mate it's just Stevie." Alex replies.

Jim glances back and watches as Stevie climbs up the ladder, fascinated as water cascades from her tanned, curved body.

Grabbing her towel she walks towards them.

Jim looks back at Alex and whispers. "Stevie? Stevie Hall? Man I never knew she looked like that!"

Alex smiles to himself and turning back enjoys her advance.

...

"G'Day Jim. How are you?"Stevie smiles as she shakes his hand.

"Yeah I'm great thanks Stevie. Good day for a swim!" He offers.

You're not wrong. I'd swim everyday if we had a pool on Drover's." She replies.

"Would you like a beer Jim?" Alex asks

"I wouldn't say no." Jim replies.

"Stevie?" Alex asks looking at her.

"I'll get them Alex you finish your business with Jim." Stevie offers and walks away.

Alex smiles and watches her go.

...

An hour and a couple of beers later Jim leaves.

Alex walks his guest out while Stevie lies on the banana lounge enjoying the warm sunshine on her body.

She feels relaxed.

"Are you hungry Stevie?" Alex asks.

Opening one eye she smiles and teases "What are you offering?"

"Nachos."He replies.

"Yeah sounds good." She answers.

...

The two friends sit with the plate of nachos between them and with beer in hand chat and laugh like old times.

Trying to balance the chip, salsa and sour cream to her mouth Stevie drops a large chunk down the front of herself.

Laughing Alex says."Can't take you anywhere!"

He rises and dips the corner of his towel in the pool and hands it to her.

He smiles watching her.

"Thanks." She says grinning at him as she hands the towel back to him.

"You missed a bit Stevie." He tells her.

She looks down at her chest and he moves forward and lifts her face with one hand and wipes sour cream from the corner of her mouth.

"There." He grins.

She touches his hand looking intently at him and whispers."Thanks."

Time stands still.

Both desperately wanting a kiss but neither having the courage to make the first move.

"Shall we have another swim?" Stevie asks feeling uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Yeah sounds good." He replies but stays in place.

"Alex." She grins.

He smiles, moves back and walks over to the pool.

...

Still towelling her hair dry after her shower Stevie walks into the kitchen.

"Something smells good." She quips.

Alex is stirring the contents of the pots on the stove and catches a waft of Stevie's perfume.

"That would be you." He offers.

A smile sneaks across her face.

"Thanks." She offers.

...

Sitting at the new dining room table the conversation flows easily.

"That was so good Alex all of my favourites. Thank you." Stevie sighs.

Grinning he offers. "I'd like to claim credit Stevie but Rhonda did it all?"

She looks puzzled and says "How would Rhonda know what my favourites are?"

Alex shrugs his shoulders pretending not to know and quips. "Lucky guess?"

...

"What movie did you get Alex?" Stevie asks.

"It's a chick flick Stevie, Moira said it's a beautiful story." He tells her.

He sets it all up grabs a couple of beers and they sit.

With his arm slung across the back of the couch and Stevie nearby he senses she's looking at him.

Grinning he glances at her and asks "What?"

"A chick flick Alex?" She questions.

Looking at her with a serious expression on his face he tells her. "Stevie I'm in touch with my feminine side you know."

"Really?" She quips challenging him.

...

He hesitates for a second then replies. "In the past I've been able to appreciate a busty redhead in a black lace bra and a flannelette shirt."

Stevie feels her face heat up.

"I can really appreciate a barely there bikini worn with confidence." He continues.

Stevie bites her lip as he moves closer and adds. "And I can fully appreciate the scent of a beautiful woman freshly showered and wearing my favourite perfume."

He is so close she can feel his hot breath on her skin.

"You do realize that's not being in touch with your feminine side Alex?" She offers softly.

He gets a wicked grin on his face when he replies. "Well you're feminine and I'd sure as hell like to touch you."

"Alex." She offers.

"Hmm "He replies not shifting his eyes from her lips.

"The phone." She states.

Rising he answers the phone.

Quickly he returns with a beaming smile on his face and says "Now where were we?"

Grinning she replies. "We were about to watch a movie."

"Oh Yeah." He chuckles then adds. "It's called The Notebook."

...

Tears stream down Stevie's face as the credits roll at the end of their movie.

Wiping her face she grins flicks Alex and says. "Good on you look what you've made me do!"

Smiling he moves closer and wipes the tears from her cheeks.

While she is busy looking at him, he swoops in and brushes his lips over hers.

"Oh that's it!" She hears her inner self say.

Raising her hands to his face she tastes his lips.

Holding her breath, she doesn't want the moment to end but her lungs force her to stop.

Pushing back she says. "I need a tissue Alex I can hardly breathe."

Rising he laughs and returns quickly.

Wiping her eyes and blowing her nose she teases. " Why didn't you kiss me earlier when I wasn't a snivelling mess?"

Looking at her , he asks " Honestly?"

She nods.

" I've wanted to kiss you all day Stevie but I didn't have the courage."

She laughs.

He looks a little cross and says. "What's so funny?"

"I've wanted to kiss you too but didn't know how you'd react!" She tells him.

...

He grins and says "So you wanted me to kiss you all day?"

She nods and adds. "When you dropped me off after our shopping trip, I was willing you to kiss me goodbye and I was so disappointed when you didn't."

He laughs and says "I kept trying to keep you in the car. I didn't want the day to end either."

Gently she touches his face and lifts her face to kiss him.

Sliding his arms around her they submit.

Their kisses are sweet, soft, and sensual but gradually build in intensity.

Breathlessly they part and he whispers. "Please don't let the day end Stevie. Stay with me."

She doesn't reply with words but the power and passion in her kisses charge his heart and answer all he is asking.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Entering the kitchen the following morning Alex says. "Good morning."

Rhonda smiles and replies. "Good morning Alex. How did the dinner go?"

"Perfect." He replies.

"Yes I see her car is still outside." Rhonda says and gives him a mischievous smile.

...

As Stevie walks into the room, Alex moves over and hugs and kisses her and whispers. "Good morning again."

Giggling softly she hugs him and whispers." Best morning I've ever had."

Turning to Rhonda, Stevie offers." Good morning Rhonda."

"Morning Stevie it's lovely to see you again."

Stevie smiles and replies." It must be two months since I've seen you Rhonda you're looking well. How have you been?"

Glancing at Alex who has a bemused look on his face Rhonda looks at Stevie and says. "Yes it would be that long possibly longer and I'm very well thank you."

Stevie offers. "Thank you for the beautiful dinner last night Rhonda, each of the courses were my favourites."

Rhonda smiles and replies. "You're welcome Stevie but I only cooked what Alex told me too!"

Glancing at him Stevie smiles and replies. "Did you? Well it was lovely thank you."

"Are you staying for breakfast Stevie?" Rhonda enquires.

"Yes thank you Rhonda, I've sent the girls a text to say I was having the day off." She answers then looks over to Alex who grins and winks at her.

...

Kate, Regan, Taylor and Moira are sitting at the breakfast table.

"Has anyone seen Stevie this morning?" Regan asks.

The others shake their heads and Kate offers. "Her car isn't there she must have gone out early."

Moira grins and offers. "Or she didn't come home last night!"

Regan's phone registers a message.

Opening it she laughs and reads aloud. "It's from Stevie. Won't be home for breakfast, might miss lunch too, see you when I'm looking at you. Xxxx."

...

After enjoying their breakfast Alex asks. "What would you like to do today Stevie?"

"As long as I'm with you, I really don't mind what I do Alex." She says flashing her beautiful smile at him.

"What about a picnic Stevie?" He asks.

She nods and says. "Perfect."

Looking over to Rhonda, Alex asks. "Do we have enough stuff for a picnic Rhonda?"

She smiles and replies. "I think we can manage that Alex."

He nods, smiles and ushers Stevie out into the living room.

...

"Rhonda!" Alex calls.

"Laundry Alex!" She replies.

Filling the door space he grins and asks "Picnic stuff ready?"

"Have I ever let you down Alex?" Rhonda says smiling at him.

He replies. "Never!"

Moving back into the kitchen she explains she just has to load everything into the basket she has retrieved from the laundry cupboard.

"You told me you were talking to Stevie but you haven't seen her in months." Alex questions.

Rhonda looks at him and explains. "Just a little white lie Alex, one for your own good. I did see her that day but didn't speak to her but every time I see her she always asks after you. I stretched the truth a little."

He studies her face and a small smile reaches his eyes and he speaks. "You were right about everything Rhonda thank you for the push."

She smiles and hands him the basket and says. "You're a very lucky man Alex, most women would have cut their losses and walked away from you a long time ago."

He laughs and says. "I'm irresistible Rhonda that's what kept her here.'

Shaking her head she warns. "Get off your high horse Alex, her loyalty to you and Drover's Run is what kept her here."

Thoughtfully he looks at her and says. "Yeah I know."

...

Climbing into his Ute Alex asks . "Right Stevie! Where do you want to have our picnic?"

Clipping her seatbelt she replies. "Somewhere shady and somewhere we can swim!"

Leaning forward to start the car his sits back and says. "We haven't got our bathers Stevie!"

She just looks at him, and then he grins and says. "We don't need them anymore do we?"

"No I don't think we do?' She chuckles.

Sliding his hand behind her, he effortlessly pulls her closer and kissing her quips." This is going to be fun I can perve on you in broad daylight."

"Yesterday you were too scared to kiss me and today you're openly telling me you're going to perve on me! Times have changed." She teases.

"No they haven't Stevie I've always perved on you." He laughs as he turns the Ute out onto the road.

Her heart skips at his words.

She feels a buzz electrifying her when she thinks of him watching her.

...

"It's a weird place to be isn't it?" Stevie offers.

Glancing over at her as he drives down the dusty isolated track he asks. "What's that?"

She gazes down the road and then looking over at her best friend says. "We know so much about each other and can talk about just about everything..." She falters.

He watches her as she tries to find the right words.

With a cheeky grin he quips. "You mean now instead of just thinking about making love to each other, I can just pull over and we can enjoy ourselves."

She looks shocked and bites her lip trying not to grin and quips. "Well yeah."

Braking he indicates and slowing the car, pulls up in the shade.

...

Alex guns the engine as they move back down the road.

Grinning beside him Stevie offers. "I think I'm going to like this."

"What's that?" He asks stealing a look at her.

"Having a friend with benefits." She teases.

He pretends to be offended and says. "Oh so is that all I am?"

Smiling she replies." Well it's only early days Alex, so for now you'll just have to be happy with that."

He smiles and reaching over takes her hand.

...

"Alex this place is so beautiful. I've never been here before." Stevie exclaims as she stretches and closes the Ute door.

"Yeah I love it too but I don't come here very often because it's too far away from the house just for a swim."

He tells her then adds. "I've never brought anyone here before and that's why I wanted to bring you."

She looks at him and asks "Not even Claire?"

Shaking his head he replies softly. "Not even Claire."

A quiet moment passes between them at the mention of Claire then Stevie softly says "Thank you Alex it's perfect."

He inhales and then enthusiastically asks. "What would you like to do first Stevie a swim, lunch or make love to me?'

With a serious look on her face she replies. "What makes you think I want lunch or a swim?"

Smiling broadly he sweeps her up in his arms and she hugs him then pushing back quips. "I was kidding Alex I'm bloody starving I need food."

"Hey!" He exclaims full of disappointment watching her walk to the water's edge.

She spreads the blanket and kicks off her boots turning she grins at him and says "I need energy, food is energy."

She laughs as he runs towards her with the picnic basket.

...

Laying on the blanket after eating their lunch they enjoy the comfortable silence that comes with knowing someone so well.

Alex is lying on his back with his arm resting behind his head.

Stevie is lying close beside him with her over shirt rolled into a ball under her head.

Neither speaks for quite some time.

...

Stevie is watching the leaves dancing gently in the summer breeze.

Alex has his eyes closed and is close to sleep when Stevie says. "Can we stay here forever Alex?"

He inhales and as he rolls onto his side he lifts his upper body to rest on his elbow. "I guess that means you've had a good day Stevie?"

Turning her head to look at him she replies. "One of the best days of my life Alex."

He grins and says "That's good.'

Her chin quivers and she bites her lip trying to hold back tears.

She feels foolish and doesn't understand why she feels the way she does.

"Hey." He soothes gently pulling her close to him.

She sobs.

She tries not too and feels stupid; he's going to think she's soft.

...

Alex holds her and he's shocked by the tears and the raw emotions that he hears and sees and feels.

"Please don't cry Stevie." He begs.

"I'm sorry Alex. I didn't mean to it's just that..." She stops and more tears escape and her voice is raspy and dry and she feels like her throat is trying to close over.

"I thought you'd never be mine and I'm not sure why I'm crying please don't think I'm a sook." She weeps.

He wipes her face and gently kisses her.

...

She sits up and grabs a serviette from the basket, blowing her nose and wiping her tears." God I feel like such a fool I've cried twice in front of you in the last twenty four hours."

He smiles at her and says. "You're a girl Stevie and this is your soft and sweet side and I love that."

Her chin quivers and she covers her face and cries again.

He rises to his knees and holds her until she stops.

"Why couldn't I see this before?"He states almost to himself.

"See what?' Stevie asks through red, puffy eyes.

"You." He smiles then adds. "I mean I saw you, but not how I should have. I let our friendship get in the way of loving you. I should never have run away or married Fiona."

With the openness and honesty that intimacy brings Stevie offers. "I tried to stop you but I was too late. I'm sorry Alex."

Sitting back he looks deep into her eyes and says "What do you mean?"

Nervously she looks at him and her heart pulses with an uncertainty that threatens to tear the slowly mending portions of her heart.

"I guessed she wasn't pregnant and I told her if she didn't tell you before the wedding then I would." She offers.

He watches her taking in her words.

"How did you know?" He asks.

She explains about the hen's night and the truth and dare and Fiona's reaction and how Regan noticed it too.

She tells him about confronting her later.

"Why didn't you ring me Stevie?" He asks annoyance in his voice.

Her voice falters when she replies. "You were so happy Alex plus Fiona guessed I was in love with you and guilted me into letting her tell you herself.' Stevie says.

Alex sits down on the blanket, shocked by her admission.

Stevie wipes her tears and waits to see if this is the end.

Alex doesn't speak for several minutes and Stevie sits quietly beside him.

"You said you tried to stop me!" He states.

"In the morning she was gone and I remembered you said about that place so I rode out." She offers quietly.

Close to tears again she feels the sadness rise up inside her, wrapping itself around her heart.

"No you didn't Stevie I never saw you!" He accuses.

"I was on the ridge Alex but I was too late. You'd already married her.

"I would have seen you." He pushes.

"No you were kissing her and then you spun her around." She replies.

He looks at her realization in his eyes, she had to have witnessed that.

Placing his hand behind her head, he pulls her to him kissing her hard on the mouth, passion, sadness, love and regret mixing freely.

She can't hold his kiss because she cries again.

He lies down and pulls her into his embrace and just lets her.

Wrapped safely in his arms her tears of grief and joy spill out without stem of flow and then she sleeps.

...

Alex wakes and smiling moves to kiss Stevie's head.

Inhaling deeply he feels contentment wash over him.

Maybe this time he'll get it right.

Get his happy ending.

A wife.

A family.

Unconditional love.

...

Stevie stirs in his arms.

He holds her close.

"Alex." She whispers.

"Hmm?" He replies.

"Can you let me go?" She asks.

"Will you come back?" He questions.

She giggles and says "Well I could stay here but it would be embarrassing for the both of us. I need to pee."

Playfully he lets her go and gently pushes her away and says "Oh too much information Stevie."

She laughs.

By the time she gets back he's standing up naked.

She laughs.

"What?" He asks grinning at her.

"You really like getting your gear off don't you." She states.

"Well I thought we were going to swim." He replies.

"We could just sit down here and talk and I could just look at you."She teases.

Covering his crotch with his hands he quips. "I'm going for a swim you're a bloody pervert!"

Stripping off she follows him.

...


End file.
